Lucis Nigra
by andyZ21
Summary: UA, Un mundo subterráneo, una chica cansada del encierro escapa, un mundo nuevo por descubrir, secretos, engaños, criaturas mágicas, traición, poder y amistad. Si quieres saber mas entra y lee. No hay pareja explicita. 7to capi subido!
1. Chapter 1

cpitulo 1

Hola soy nueva aqui y esta es una de las primeras historias que hice, acepto criticas y demás, gracias por leer y espero que les guste, actualizare cada semana.

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera asi seria famosa)

-bla bla- dialogo de los personajes.

***** cambio de escena.

(Bla bla) aclaraciones.

En su mayoría narrará Sakura.

Capitulo 1

"El comienzo"

Oscuridad, oscuridad y la luz de las antorchas es todo lo que recuerdo desde que tengo uso de razón, ¿porque? la respuesta es fácil, vivo en un reino subterráneo llamado Litos.

Litos es un reino pasivo donde habitamos los llamados seres de la noche.

Pero siempre me he preguntado que hay más allá de los límites del reino. Se preguntaba una chica de hermoso cabello rosa, ojos de un exótico color verde jade, y piel tan blanca como porcelana, de una belleza igualmente exótica.

Mi padre el rey Senoc Haruno, dice que el exterior es muy peligroso para mí, así que no puedo ir más allá, lo intente una vez y solo logre que me pusieran un escolta osea un guardia que me acompaña a donde quiera que baya si tengo que salir del castillo.

Esta noche intente escabuirme hacia los limites de Litos.

Después de perder al guardia que me escolta, evitando a todos los guardia del castillo llegue a los limites de Litos.

Creí que seria fácil pero al parecer dos guardias custodian la salida, y escalar la muralla no es una opción, pues detrás de la muralla hay un gran precipicio, por lo que no tube mas opción mas que regresar al castillo donde vivo con mi familia.

Bien heme aquí de regreso en el castillo, no pude salir hoy, pero descubrí la forma de eludir a los guardias, será justo en la madrugada, cuando cambien de turno.

Según tengo entendido para llegar a la superficie tengo que cruzar un puente de roca suspendido sobre un abismo sin fin, solo hay un camino y no puedo perder tiempo intentando hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Llegue rápido a los limites de Litos, espere a que los guardias se fueran, y fue ahí cuando logre salir.

No tardaría mucho y aunque me castigarán, por lo menos saldría al exterior, cruce el puente con dificultad debido a que era muy angosto, al final del puente se encontraba un muro con una hendidura como puerta tallada en el, la cruce y daba al interior de una cueva, desde allí logre divisar la salida, era tan fácil, solo salía de la cueva, curioseaba un poco, y regresaba. -¡pan comido!-

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando de repente, una criatura enorme, se poso frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso, un gran monstruo serpiente de unos cinco metros de altura, piel escamosa y de un color verde musgo, de al parecer muy mal carácter.

En ese momento sentí el miedo agolparse en mi pecho, pues como no tenerlo si una enorme serpiente se te pone enfrente, es obvio que te de miedo.

La enorme serpiente me miraba, como esperando a que diera un paso, no sabia que hacer, el miedo me paralizo, pero reuniendo todo el valor que pude, la mire a los ojos y le dije:

- ¿Quien eres tú? y ¿Que haces aqui?-

Pregunte lo mas firme que pude, me miro fríamente y respondió:

- soy Bakul, el guardián de la cueva, y tu niñita ¿quien eres? y ¿porque osas pisar MI TERRITORIO? - me respondió tan fuerte y con tan mala actitud que lo único que pude hacer fue tragar saliva y con el poco valor que me quedaba le dije:

- soy la princesa de Litos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno -

El pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero fue casi nada, lo que me dio un poco mas de valor, que se esfumó en el instante en que me dijo:

- ¡tú no eres, la princesa! -

- ¡claro que lo soy! - le respondí.

- y donde esta tu tiara, si es que eres la princesa– en ese momento me pasmé, no la llevaba conmigo porque me estorbaría, me asuste mas y el pareció notarlo, en un segundo estuvo a punto de tragarme entera, cerré los ojos y tape mi rostro con mis manos esperando la engullida, una engullida que no llego.

- ¿quien eres tú? - pregunto, me pareció raro que preguntara, pues ya lo sabía.

Me descubrí los ojos y lo mire directamente.

- soy Sakura Haruno, ¡ya te lo había dicho! - reclame.

- ¡MIENTES! Tú eres algo más - eso si que fue raro.

- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunte.

- no mientas niñita, se cuando alguien es una Lucis Nigra, y tu lo eres -

- Lucis Nigra, ¡pero de que rayos hablas! -

Me desconcertó, ¿porque una persona/vampiro seria una Lucis Nigra? Según lo poco que sabia de latín, me decía que era una Luz Negra, pero era ilógico pues ¿no se supone que la luz es clara?

- ¡eres una y no sabes que es! - pregunto con indignación.

- como quieres que lo sepa, y en todo caso ¡ni siquiera te conozco para responderte algo asi! - grite, me miro seriamente y prosiguió:

- tu eres parte de las criaturas de la noche ¡cierto! -

Asentí con la cabeza.

- se rumorea que hace mucho tiempo existía una raza de criaturas con la apariencia de un humano, con el poder de ustedes los vampiros, pero es alguien con poderes mas haya de lo que imaginas -

- a que te refieres, con eso - poderes mas haya de lo que imagino pensé.

- tu chiquilla tienes el poder de controlar a todas las criaturas que existen, hacer que cualquiera cumpla tus deseos, incluso... -

- ¿INCLUSO QUE? -

- ¡NO!... Deberás descubrirlo por ti misma -

- ¡pero, no me dirás! -

Le reclame, pero pareció ignorarme, trate de hablarle, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de mi vista.

Yo que pensaba solo curiosear, y me entero de esto, que indignación.

- bueno, será mejor que siga con lo planeado - me dije a mi misma reanudando mi escape y tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ya saliendo de la cueva, con algo de intriga por lo que dijo la serpiente, pero no le creo, nunca he tenido nada especial aparte de ser vampiro y la princesa de Litos, supongo que estaba delirando.

Al salir de la cueva me paralice, todo lo que veia era simplemente hermoso, afuera la noche era cálida, los arboles se movían en una danza sin fin, la hojas caían como danzando junto con el viento, simplemente era un espectáculo precioso.

Lo primero que hice fue merodear por ahí a ver que encontraba.

Mi búsqueda fue premiada al ver a lo lejos una villa, mi primera villa, llegue hasta el centro, deseosa de ver mas, pero mi felicidad era empañada, ya que por el horario nadie se encontraba, pero pensándolo bien era mas conveniente para mi propósito pues decidí salir a las tres de la madrugada.

Supongo que deberé regresar a Litos dentro de poco, perdí mucho tiempo con la serpiente, y me tomó más tiempo del que creí visitar la villa.

La villa es muy hermosa, cada detalle llama mi atención, sus calles adoquinadas, la fuente que se encuentra en el centro de la villa, la arquitectura, es tan pacífico, pero cada vez se acerca algo a lo que le temen los vampiros, y es el amanecer, por lo que no puedo quedarme mas tiempo.

Justo cuando me iba, cruzando por una esquina, me tope con algo y caí al suelo, al parecer era un chico algo raro de pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada y con expresión de tonto.

Me miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica.

- ¡Hola! No me ayudaras a levantarme - le dije extendiendo mi mano para que me ayudase, me tiro asi que tenia la obligación de levantarme, luego me vio y dijo:

- hola, ¿tu debes de ser nueva en la villa verdad? -

- wow que observador eres - respondí con sarcasmo, después de preguntar eso, se quedo en silencio, viéndome como si tuviera algo en la cara, lo ignore y estuve a punto de retirarme, cuando algo o mas bien alguien me sujeto de la mano impidiendo mi huida.

Mire mi mano y luego lo mire a el, como preguntándole con la mirada que rayos hacia sujetando mi mano al parecer lo entendió y de inmediato me soltó.

- Discúlpeme bella dama, mi madre me enseño a ser cortes con las damas y pues me preguntaba... -

- ¡Que! Habla rápido que no tengo tu tiempo - le respondí de mala manera, ya que al se la princesa de Lito, nadie podía siquiera osar tocarme, iba a seguir protestando pero me vio suplicante, que no tuve opción, suspiré y deje que prosiguiera.

- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a tomar un poco de leche u otra cosa? como disculpa por las molestias y de paso si quiere ¡le puedo enseñar el pueblo! - bueno no tenia que perder, además me quedaba una hora antes del amanecer, Según lo que había leído en libros.

- Bien, tomare algo contigo, ¡pero deja de mirarme asi! - le advertí.

Su rostro se ilumino, luego me tomo de la mano y me arrastro junto a el por todo el lugar.

A pesar de que el chico se me hacia raro, la pase muy bien, cosa que hace mucho no pasaba, me divertí tanto que empecé a desear que el tiempo no transcurriera.

Por un momento corrí hacia la fuente de la villa, dejando atrás a mi nuevo "amigo", de repente note la claridad del día, el sol estaba por tocarme, me espante me divertía tanto que no me fije en el tiempo, no sabia que hacer porque al salir de la villa el sol me daría de lleno, y sin notarlo también estaba en el puno exacto para que el sol me diera en la cara.

Sin poderlo evitar lleve las manos a mi rostro en espera de mi muerte.

Solo era cuestión de segundos cuando el sol me dio directamente y…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gracias por sus review, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de Lucis Nigra espero les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (si fueran mios seria famosa)

-bla bla- dialogo de los personajes.

***** cambio de escena.

(Bla bla) aclaraciones.

CAPITULO 2

Y… nada, NADA PASO, eso si fue algo raro, mas bien fue muy extraño, admito que por un momento sentí que mi fin llegaba, me llene de pánico y que mi existencia se extinguía pero no fue así, será que acaso no soy un vampiro, !no! es tan ovio que lo soy si no, no tendría 180 años y con aspecto joven, pero tendré que averiguar que paso, porque Según tengo entendido ahora estaría envuelta en llamas y extinguiendome, talvez sea por eso de ser Lucis Nigra tendré que investigar mas a como de lugar.

- ¿oye estas bien? Te veo muy pensativa – pregunto Naruto.

- No, no es nada – le conteste.

-bien entonces sígueme te enseñare mi lugar favorito – dijo tomándole de la mano de nuevo y arrastrándome junto a el, me pregunto si este chico sabrá algo del espacio personal ya que es la segunda vez que me toma así de la mano, pero por alguna razón no me molesta, es mas hasta creo que me agrada. Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, yo la princesa de los vampiros sintiendo empatia por alguien, nunca es solo la emoción de estar fuera, solo eso.

Después de caminar por un tiempo llegamos a una colina cercana a la villa, me soltó y se acostó en el césped a mirar las nubes, luego me miro como diciéndome que lo imitara, lo mire raro por un tiempo hasta que contemple bien el lugar, simplemente el exterior es lo mejor que he podido ver, justo al lado de la colina se veia un hermoso lago tan claro y cristalino que simplemente estaba rodeado de flores y arboles de cerezo, no puedo creer que me haya perdido de todo esto durante 180 años.

Me senté un rato al lado de Naruto a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza me ofrecía, definitivamente valió la pena escaparme.

De repente el se levanto y me miro extendiéndome su mano ofreciendo levantarme, la tome levantándome pero de inmediato hice memoria de algo que había pasado por alto.

- mira y a todo esto aun no me as dicho tu nombre –

- ¡cierto! – que despistado es este chico pense, lo malo es que yo también.

Me miro por un momento, levanto su mano con el pulgar arriba y dijo.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y algún dia sere un héroe, !deveras! – admito que eso si me hizo reír un poco, nadie se presenta de esa forma tan rara, con un poco mas de de elegancia le dije.

- y mi nombre amable caballero, es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto en conocerlo – en ese momento me miro con dulzura y sonrió.

Por dentro sentí una calidez agradable, que solo sentía cuando estaba con papa, jamas imagine que este seria el inicio de una linda amistad, rara pero linda amistad, después de todo necesitaba un guia.

Había leído mucho del mundo exterior mas no lo conocía, aun, por otra parte tener compañía no era tan malo después de todo.

- Sakura, quieres ir al pueblo, te presentaré con algunas de la personas que viven alli -

- claro, si no hay de otra - respondió sin ánimos.

Corrieron a la villa y Naruto tomando su mano de nuevo la arrastro por todo el lugar presentándole a casi todo el pueblo.

- ¡hey Nabruto! Y ahora que tonterías estas haciendo - le dijo desde lejos un chico pelirrojo de mirada ámbar, muy buemoso y con ropaje fino.

- Gaara, digo señor Gaara no estaba haciendo nada - dijo con algo de pena agachando la mirada co algo de rencor e impotencia puesto que ya había tenido problemas con Gaara y si causaba mas problemas lo echarían de la villa.

Cuando el chico se hubo acercado noto a la hermosa chica que traía a Naruto de la mano, seguramente era nueva pensó, puesto que si no estaría en compañía de el y no de Nabruto el enclenque del pueblo.

- mil disculpas mi lady, mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku No, soy el hijo del alcalde de la villa de Konoha es un placer conocer a una hermosa chica como tu - haciendo una reverencia después de presentarse con mucha galantería.

- y tu que eres de Naruto - pregunto Sakura con altanería.

- ¡Nada! Yo jamas seria algo del bufón de la villa- dijo con desagrado -y usted linda damisela debería de estar con alguien mejor, si me permite yo sere su guia, que por lo que veo usted debe de ser nueva ya que si no la habría notado desde hace mucho y su vestimenta indica que es usted una dama de alta sociedad como para juntarse con un simple y mugriento campecino- haciendo a un lado a Naruto y acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura, lo que causo que naruto entristesiera rápidamente pues algo de razón tenia, lo que no apartaba las ganas de querer golpearlo, pero eso haría que Sakura se apartara de el con mas razón.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando.

- No gracias, y si no eres nada de Naruto, sera mejor que te alejes de mi, ya que no soporto a la gente engreída, egocéntrica, pedante, y tan odiosa como tu - espeto Sakura empujandolo a un lado.

- vamos Naruto, ahun tienes que seguir enseñándome la villa - diciéndolo de tal manera que en ese instante Naruto sonrió tan alegremente que como ya se le hizo de costumbre, tomo a Sakura de la mano para llevarla corriendo lejos de ahí, y riendo por lo bajo ya que nadie había rechazado a Gaara tan abiertamente como lo hizo Sakura.

Por fin Naruto se sentía feliz pues no era de todos los dias que una linda chica le hiciera mas caso a el que al "galán" del pueblo, definitivamente ella seria su amiga por siempre.

"""""""""""

(No muy lejos de ahí)

Para ser mas exactos, en el reino subterráneo de Litos, se puede apreciar a una persona dando gritos de coraje e impotencia.

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE DE NADA SIRVA TENER TANTOS GUARDIAS. ¡INCONMPETENTES!

QUE NO PUEDEN HACER BIEN SU TRABAJO.

¡ BOLA DE INUTILES! –

El Rey de Litos se encontraba más que furioso, ya que hace unas horas le avisaron que su única, adorada, mimada y mas valiosa hija no se hallaba por ningún lado, la buscaron exhaustivamente desde que la sirvienta que la ayudaba a vestirse llego por la mañana a su habitación y no la encontró por ningún lado, la única posibilidad creíble que se pensaba es que podría haberse escapado al exterior, lo peor de todo era que en el exterior había amanecido hace unas horas, lo que impedía que salieran en su búsqueda.

- LARGUENCE DE AQUÍ, CUANDO ANOCHEZCA SALDRAN A BUSCARLA JUNTO CONMIGO, ¡ENTENDIDO!.- grito el rey.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia para inmediatamente abandonar el recinto real.

A los pocos minuto apareció la reina.

- pero cariño no crees que es muy precipitado que tu bayas - trato de calmarlo la reina.

- ¡claro que no, si dejo que la busquen esos idiotas solos no la encontraran¡ - ya dicho esto, el rey se marcho furioso de la sala del castillo dejando sola a la Reina con muy mal genio.

- esa chiquilla malcriada, siempre trata de llamar la atención, pero esta vez ¡no le funcionara!-

Apretó los puños furiosa que al instante desvaneció y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa macabra, como maquinando un plan, un plan perverso.

- ¡Kabuto, ven acá!- llamo a alta voz a su mas fiel sirviente. Luego de unos minutos apareció un hombre de mediana complexión, algo fornido, cabello entre gris y blanco, algo despeinado sujetado por una cinta, aparentando unos 17 años, que no eran su edad realmente.

- me llamo su majestad – tan lambiscón como siempre.

- necesito un favor tuyo, y no puedes fallar – ordeno ella.

- dígame su alteza, usted ordena y yo obedezco –

- escucha bien que no lo repetiré, al atardecer el rey saldrá en busca de su remilgada hija, asegurate que ninguno de los dos regrese con vida, ¡ entendido!- dijo dándole la espalda a mientras que su miranda se llenaba de odio.

- muy bien alteza, como usted ordene –

El sirviente se marcho enseguida a prepararse para cumplir la orden de su amada alteza.

Desde que la nina nació la reina nunca la quiso y menos cuando le quieto el amor del rey, peor fue cuando en todo el reino se hablo de que la princesa era aun mas hermosa que la misma reina considerando que nadie mas era tan hermosa como la reina, eso desató su furia privando a la princesa de salir por el reino libremente, y casi literalmente encerrándola en su habitación con cualquier excusa y oportunidad.

Por esa razón y por la frialdad que le dirigía la reina, la princesa se apego tanto a su padre que casi no lo dejaba ni por un momento a solas, aumentando mas la furia de la reina.

""""""""""""

(De regreso en la villa)

Se puede ver a un joven rubio con la mirada tan azul como el mar y con tanta alergia que le podría sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera, junto a una chica de mirada jade y cabello tan rosa como la flor de cerezo y una belleza incomparable, haciendo…

En su mayoría narrará Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

hola gracias a todos por leer mi fic, perdon por no publicar la semana pasada, es que mi internet estaba fayando y no pude subir un nuevo capi, pero bien aqui esta el nuevo capi de Lucis Nigra, disfrutenlo y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza.

Y quiero darle las gracias especialmente a Luna Haruno y a Nami-Chan por sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

-bla bla- dialogo de los personajes.

***** cambio de escena.

(Bla bla) aclaraciones.

En su mayoría narrará Sakura.

CAPITULO 3

Haciendo un escándalo en la villa, la razón es gracias a que mientras corrían nuestros nuevos amigos por toda la villa, nuestro rubio amigo, tropezó con un aldeano, el aldeano se enojo, y lo trato de torpe, lo que enojo a nuestra pelirosa a tal punto de querer golpear al aldeano, provocando que mas personas se unieran a la disputa.

Hubieran seguido con lo mismo de no ser porque Naruto se disculpo y se llevo corriendo de ahí a Sakura, dándose cuenta de que ella tenia un terrible carácter, no solo por lo que paso cuando se conocieron, sino porque veía en sus ojos una furia inmensa cuando lo empezaron a insultar, que por un lado lo alegraba ya que siempre quiso tener amigos que lo quisieran a tal punto de protegerlo pero nadie le quería dirigir siquiera la palabra, es por eso se alegro que Sakura fuera asi con el, pero no dejaría que se metiera en problemas por el.

Ya lejos del alboroto, Sakura lo miro enojada a lo que respondió.

- he, ¿porque me miras así? –

- ¡es que acaso eres torpe o te haces! que no ves como te trato ese tipo, y ¡lo peor fue que dejaste que te tratara mal! –

- lo siento, pero desde que tengo memoria, todos me han tratado mal, y si me defiendo me podrían echar de la villa, desde que mi madre me dejo tengo que ver la forma de sobrevivir yo solo – lo dijo algo triste y bajando la mirada.

En ese momento me sentí mal, eso si no lo esperaba, yo siempre he tenido a mis padres junto a mí, supongo que no debí gritarle, me disculparé, no es propio de mí, pero es mi primer amigo, y supongo que debo cuidarlo, quien lo diría, Mi primer amigo, haber como resulta.

- oye, lo siento no debí…-

- ¡NO! Tus no sabias, pero gracias. – me interrumpió al instante.

- ¿pero porque agradeces?- la verdad no tenia sentido que me agradeciera.

- por ser mí amiga –

Debo admitir que eso si me apenó y a la vez me hizo sentir bien, solo atine a sonreírle, y por primera vez fui yo la que tomo su mano y Salí corriendo junto a el.

Mientras corrían un cierto chico pelirrojo los vio de lejos con rabia, maquinando un plan para vengarse de Naruto y de esa chica que lo dejo en ridículo.

- nadie rechaza tan abiertamente al gran Gaara, serás mia quieras o no - empezando a caminar para comenzar su plan.

"""""""""""

Mientras tanto nuestros protagonistas se encontraban de nuevo en la fuente de la villa riendo por todas la cosas que se le ocurrían a Naruto, cuando se les acerco cierto pelirrojo con otros dos chicos junto a el.

- miren nada mas a quien me encuentro, a la niña seria y al bufón de la villa - acercándose a ellos.

- !que es lo que quieren ustedes aqui! - le dijo Naruto levantando ligeramente la vos sabiendo que no querían nada bueno.

- hmpt, desde cuando tan valentón !Nabruto! - hablándole con mucha malicia.

- !tu no tienes nada que hacer aqui! - esta vez hablo Sakura mas imponente.

- y tu preciosa, sera mejor que no digas nada si no quieres salir lastimada - le dijo Gaara desafiante - Deidara, Suigetsu es hora - hablándole a sus amigos, que al ser mencionados agarraron rápidamente a Naruto y Sakura inmovilizandolos, para que Gaara aprovechara el momento, rápidamente se acerco a Sakura diciéndole al oido un "serás mia bombón".

Después de eso se acerco a Naruto que después de mirarlo un instante con enojo dijo:

- para que conozcas tu lugar, y veas quien manda - mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe directo al estomago haciendo que Naruto se agachara y se retorciera del dolor.

Esto hizo enfadar grandemente a Sakura, en un instante se deshizo del agarre de Suigetsu y dejándolo herido, golpeo a Deidara lanzándolo lejos directo a un muro, se acerco rápidamente a Gaara y este no la vio venir, menos la patada que recibió en el estomago que de la fuerza cayo directo en la fuente destruyéndola.

- estas bien - le dijo a Naruto extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo.

- y que paso aqui - le pregunto viendo lo que había pasado, puesto que fueron tan rápidos los movimientos de Sakura que ni siquiera pudo verla y menos por que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

- este, no paso nada, parece que alguien nos vio en problemas y nos ayudo - respondió algo nerviosa.

- de verdad paso eso - algo incrédulo.

- si, eso paso y luego se fue corriendo, asi que no se quien era - menciono Sakura desviando la mirada.

- genial, ya era hora, !deveras! - dijo sonriendo y tomando a Sakura nuevamente de la mano para seguir dando vueltas por ahí.

""""""""""""

Seguimos jugando un rato mas hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de salir de la villa junto a el, ahora que puedo permanecer en el sol sin ser afectada.

Mi plan era abandonar la villa y averiguar mas acerca de Lucis Nigra, me ire antes del anochecer, pero no estaría nada mal tener compañía.

Le sugerí a Naruto abandonar la villa conmigo, esperaba que se negara, pero al contrario, pareció encantarle la idea, tanto que me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me quedo si aliento.

Según mis cálculos deberían de ser como las tres de la tarde, así que no había tiempo que perder, sabia que me buscarían al anochecer, asi que seria mejor abandonar la villa lo antes posible y mas por el escándalo que hubo cuando se enteraron que alguien golpeo al hijo del alcalde y a sus amigos, claro que nunca dijeron que fui yo puesto que jamas admitirían que una chica los golpeo pero si involucraron a Naruto diciendo que el los engaño para otras personas los golpearan, sin mas demora alistamos las pocas cosas que tenia Naruto y que por suerte no era mucho. Y así salimos de la villa rápidamente, Naruto con la esperanza de algo mejor y yo para averiguar exactamente lo que soy y de paso para disfrutar mi libertad, se que no durara mucho pero lo disfrutare mientras dure.

"""""""""""

Así de rápido como se conocieron nuestros protagonistas, llego la tan esperada noche para nuestro querido rey en Litos.

Salieron a toda prisa del reino subterráneo, por un pasadizo lo suficiente mente grande debajo del castillo que solo el rey conocía puesto que daba a otro lugar mucho mas seguro. Ya en las afueras el rey se dispuso a buscar a su querida hija sin llamar la atención pues eso le impediría buscarla. Eso sin saber que uno de los guardias que lo acompañaba era el sirviente de la reina, que esperaba el momento indicado para cumplir los deseos de su ama.

Al llegar a las afueras de la villa el rey decidió dividir a los guardias en grupos, para buscar mas rápido a su hija, quedándose solo con uno de los guardias que desafortunadamente era el lacayo de la reina.

Buscaron en toda la villa sin encontrar ni un indicio de la princesa, hasta que en un dado momento mientra el rey revisaba junto con el "guardia" una cabaña a las afueras de la villa, el sirviente aprovecho para cumplir con su objetivo.

El rey revisaba en la única habitación del lugar tan concentrado que encontró lo que le parecía el pañuelo que su amada hija siempre cargaba, en el instante lo invadió la felicidad, tanta era su felicidad que bajo por un momento la guardia y mientras salia de la habitación con el pañuelo de su hija en sus manos, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta un objeto filoso y largo, como una lanza, le atravesó el corazón, dándole su muerte inmediata, solo alcanzo a decir un "¿porque?" A lo que el sirviente respondió.

- que estúpido es su alteza, de haberse quedado en Litos no estaría pasando esto - viendo arder en llamas el cuerpo del rey, ahora solo le quedaba deshacerse de la querida princesita Sakura…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos(as) gracias a todos lo que an leído mi fic, aqui esta un nuevo capi espero que lo disfruten, y deveras gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews.

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (si fueran mios seria famosa)

-bla bla- dialogo de los personajes.

***** cambio de escena.

(Bla bla) aclaraciones.

CAPITULO 4:

Todo llega a su fin

Después de un tiempo,

Tu recuerdo vive en mi,

Tu amor es para siempre.

Algo sentí

Cuando partiste,

Mi alma se enfrió,

Mi corazón dejo de latir.

Algún dia te seguiré,

Mi alma junto a la tuya,

Un lazo cósmico,

Un sentimiento único.

Es solo un pensamiento,

No tengo alma,

Mi corazón

Dejo de latir hace mucho ya.

Solo un pensamiento

Seguirá en mi,

Ya no estas,

Ya nada sera igual.

Una ultima lágrima,

Un ultimo deseo,

Una vida menos,

Un ultimo adiós.

Con el rey ya muerto, lo único que faltaba era matar a la princesa, pensó el subordinado de la reina.

Sabia que de alguna manera los demás guardias preguntarían que paso asi que pensando rápidamente armarías una excusa creíble que decir a los demás, cuando llegaron al lugar donde el rey murió, se enteraron de la trágica muerte del rey según el "guardia" que lo acompañaba y que Según el, el último deseo del rey era que encontraran a su hija y la regresara sana y salva al reino.

Unos cuantos guardias regresaron a Litos con las cenizas del rey, mientras los otros iban en busca de la princesa que por azares del destino, o la suerte, como quieran decirle, el subordinado de la reina era el que guiaba a los guardias en su búsqueda y gracias al aroma del pañuelo que pertenencia a ella la ayarian mas rápido.

Cuando los guardia que se llevaron las cenizas del rey llegaron al reino y le dijeron la noticia a la reina esta solo dijo:

– larguense y déjenme sola con las cenizas de mi amado – fingiendo dolor por la perdida.

Ya estando sola.

– asi que finalmente moriste – tomando la vasija que contenía las cenizas del rey, – esto te consigues por preferir a tu hijita mas que a !MI! – arrojándola hacia la pared.

– pronto sigues tu y nadie me impedirá reinar sobre Litos – mirando con rabi un retrato de Sakura, al terminar de decir eso simplemente tomo una de las antorchas que iluminaba el lugar e incendiba el mismo mientras reia con sorna.

amaría

"""""""""""

(De regreso con nuestros protagonistas)

Al salir de la villa tomaron rumbo a Roma, que Según Naruto era un lugar muy hermoso donde podría encontrar perfumes muy exótico que le sentarían bien a Sakura, pero gracias a Naruto se encontraban perdidos en un bosque muy lejos ya de la villa.

¿Por qué perdidos? La razón fue:

– Naruto, estas seguro que por este camino llegamos a Roma –

– ¡Claro que si! Confía en mí !Deveras! –

– !Deveras! solo espero que no sea igual que cuando me dijiste come te sabrá bien, y casi vomito –

– si lo lamento, pero esta vez se lo que hago – mientras emprendía el viaje hacia el interior del bosque.

Y claramente así fue como se perdieron, Sakura para estos momentos se encontraba tan irritada que si le llegaban a hablar hiba a explotar de la furia.

Cosa que se cumplió rápidamente cuando Naruto logro reunir valor para decirle que se habían perdido, pero lastimosamente no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo y menos porque Sakura ya se veia roja de la ira.

En el momento en que Naruto hablo ella estallo de furia y casi golpea al pobre chico que de no ser por su sangre real logro mantener la compostura, pero eso no le quitaba la ira.

"""""""""""""

(No muy lejo de ahí, en una cueva para ser mas exactos)

– Oye Kabuto crees que encontremos rápido a la princesa – le hablo un guardia al subordinado de la reina.

– Hmpt, Claro Sasuke, el olor de la princesa esta bastante claro por este rumbo – respondió Kabuto.

– lo mas raro es que su olor se mezcla un poco con el de otra persona, asi que podemos suponer que alguien la esta ayudando – siguió diciendo.

– ¿y eso sera problema? – pregunto Sasuke.

– No, parece que es de un humano, en todo caso si lo encontramos lo eliminaremos, ahora ve y dile a los demás que partimos dentro de unas horas en cuanto el sol se oculte – ordeno.

– Claro señor – respondiendo firmemente y marchándose para dar aviso a los demás.

"""""""""""""

(De regreso con nuestros héroes)

Sakura se encontraba ya fastidiada por el cansancio y la irritante vos de Naruto pidiéndole disculpas a cada cinco minutos por perderse, Sakura no aguanto mas y le grito que se cayara para poder concentrarse y poder orientarse para poder salir del bosque, mientra ella gritaba se escucho un ruido cerca de unos matorrales lo suficientemente altos para ocultar algo, de la irritación ella volteo con furia que se desvaneció en el momento que vio algo, y fue que al darse vuelta se encontró a un enorme dragón, al gritar sin razón aparente provoco que el dragón empezara a perseguir a nuestros "héroes" lanzando fuego por todas partes.

Lo único que les quedaba era correr con todas sus fuerzas, algo que se dificultó por el cansancio de estar caminando sin rumbo por el bosque casi todo el dia.

Mientras corrían Sakura tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de la conversación que tuvo con la serpiente en la cueva. (–Tu chiquilla tienes el poder de controlar a todas las criaturas que existen, hacer que cualquiera cumpla tus deseos–) cuando recordó eso paro de correr, se voltio en dirección al dragón, reunió todo el valor que tenia, si era cierto lo de sus poderes lo sabría ahora, y si no era cierto pues moriría en el intento, pero encerio prefería lo primero.

Cunado el dragón estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia Sakura cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, y le grito lo mas fuerte que pudo un "detente" siguió con los ojos serrado por temor de que no hubiera funcionado y…

PD: perdon por lo corto pero el siguiente sera mas largo.

En su mayoría narrará Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos! perdon por la espera es que por las fiestas no pude escribir, pero ya estoy de regreso, espero que les guste el nuevo capi y no olviden dejar reviews!

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (si fueran mios seria famosa)

-bla bla- dialogo de los personajes.

***** cambio de escena.

(Bla bla) aclaraciones.

En su mayoría narrará Sakura.

Capitulo 5:

Seguí con los ojos serrado por temor de no hubiera funcionado.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente me di cuenta de que al parecer funciono, el dragón se detuvo pero parecía que fuera a comerme en cualquier momento, mire hacia atrás para ver la expresión de Naruto que no vi, ya que el cobarde se escondió detrás de una roca temblando como una gelatina.

"mi héroe" pensé rodando los ojos, hice frente al dragón con mas valentía que antes, lo mire fijamente a los ojos, lo que fue raro, me sentí diferente, como conectada con el, era como ver su interior, nunca me había pasado eso, pero fue una experiencia agradable, Salí de ese trance y con cuidado me acerque a el, levante mi mano y en ese instante bajo su cabeza como entendiendo lo que quería hacer, pues era obvio que quería tocarlo.

Fue increíble su piel era liza y fría pero cálida a la vez, voltee a ver a mi querido amigo gallina.

– ¡Oye Naruto mira! ¡Sal de allí gallina, no nos ara nada! –

– ¿estas segura?, me ve como si fuera su bocadillo. –

– no seas miedoso y ven acá –

Como le ara este chico para ser tan bobo, Naruto se acerco despacio al dragón, le hice un ademán para que lo tocara, pero en el instante en que lo hizo, el dragón bufo y Naruto dándole honor a las gallinas, se agachó tapándose la cabeza con las manos para que según el no le pasar nada, no lo aguante mas y empecé a reír a carcajadas al ver lo miedoso que es mi querido amigo.

– No tengas miedo, no te ara nada –

– ¿estas segura? porque siento que me esta viendo feo –

– esa es su mirada bobo, y si quisiera hacernos algo ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees? –

– bueno si tu lo dices, pero los dragones negros, grandes y tenebrosos le darían miedo a cualquiera –

– gallina – le dije y el solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

Admito que fue divertido ver a mi amigo asustado, pero eso me hizo recordar que todavía estábamos perdidos.

"que chico mas miedoso" oi derrepente.

– ¿Naruto dijiste algo? – le pregunte.

– no, ¿por? – me respondió.

– pero entonces, ¿quien dijo eso? –

"fui yo"

De nuevo esa voz, dirigí mí vista a todos lados esperando ver a alguien... Pero nada.

"aquí niña"

Entonces alfin entendí, era el dragón, pero por alguna razón solo yo podía escucharlo.

– ¿Tú me hablaste?–

Y solo agachó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

– ¿Qué? No ya te dije que no – me respondió Naruto.

– no hablaba contigo –

– pero si soy el único que esta aquí aparte de el – dijo señalando al dragón, asi que solo asentí para supiera que si hablaba con el dragón.

– no me digas que hablas con dragones –

– eso parece, ahora cállate y déjame hablar con el –

"¿como te llamas niña?"

– Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y tú –

"Mansor el gran dragón negro"

– Mansor he, oye tu me dirías como llegar a Roma ya que alguien que no quiero mencionar nos perdió. – mirando mal a Naruto que solo sonrió bobamente.

"lo are con la condición... De que me dejes ir contigo hay algo en ti que me intriga"

– Claro, solo si nos llevas en tu lomo a donde sea que vayamos –

"Hmpt... Esta bien, pero controla a tu amiguito si no quiere que me lo coma"

– No hay problema –

Que bien así llegaremos mas rápido a Roma pense.

Después de eso nos montamos en el, y partimos rumbo a la ciudad de Roma…

""""""""""""""

Desde que conocimos a Mansor todo ha sido más emocionante, conocí muchos lugares con los que jamás habría imaginado ver, conocí a muchas personas como criaturas míticas.

Desde hadas en Roma, troles y brujas en Irlanda, mas dragones en Londres, y mucho más.

Desarrolle mis poderes, a pesar de la poca información que tenia de ellos.

""""""""""""

Mientras nuestros protagonistas Vivían la aventura de sus vidas, el enemigo se acercaba cada vez más, ya que al parecer obtuvieron ayuda de una bruja que los guio en su búsqueda.

Uno de los guardias que acompañaba al subordinado de la reina era el más valiente y fiel guerrero del rey ya fallecido, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha, un soldado que llego al reino hace muchos años de un país lejano, al cual el rey salvo la vida, tiempo después se convirtió en su más fiel soldado, jurando algún día devolverle el favor al rey, que en estos momentos se sentía culpable sabiendo que el rey murió y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo, en su mente solo había una cosa, regresar a la princesa al reino sana y salva. Y así devolverle el favor al rey, cumpliendo su juramento.

"""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto nuestros protagonistas, se encontraban en un bosque encantado, donde podrían descansar toda la noche, con la confianza de que nadie podría llegar hasta ellos, puesto que si no conocías el bosque terminarías irremediablemente perdido.

Se preguntaran ¿porque si todo el que entraba en ese bosque se perdía? y nuestros protagonistas no, pues la respuesta en muy sencilla, como Sakura logro mejorar sus poderes, bueno solo de los que tenía conocimiento, logro hacerse así amiga de las hadas que con mucho gusto los ayudaron.

En especial de un hada muy linda llamada Ino Yamanaka, que junto a otra hadita muy linda también, llamada Tenten Amma, ayudaron mucho a nuestros protagonistas, que en un principio se trabaron pronunciando sus nombres, o mas bien uno de ellos se trabó al mencionar sus nombres.

– Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inovaricon de la rosa glitermin Yamanaka, y soy el hada del agua, pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten. – se presentó muy amable el hadita.

– y yo soy Tentennicon mitalirias vacon Amma, el hada más linda de todas y claro de la luz – igual mente se presentó la otra hadita.

– mucho gusto hadas, él es Naruto de Uzumaki y yo soy Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerlas – expreso Sakura con mucha nobleza.

– mucho gusto Inosira con rosa yamaka y teneoni vota mana – menciono muy contento Naruto.

– no, yo soy Inovaricon de la rosa gliterning Yamanaka, y ella es Tentennicon mitalirias vacon Amma - Menciono el hada del agua riendo al oír al chico rubio distorcionando sus nombres.

– lo siento Tentennicon yaminsi, y la rosa amma mitalirias – contesto risueño nuestro rubio favorito.

– ¡No! Es Inovaricon de la rosa gliterning Yamanaka y Tentennicon mitalirias vacon Amma – contesto algo molesta el hadita.

– ok Tenteinonnicon yamnamitalirias y inoconi de la ¿cómo era la otra? – menciono rascándose la cabeza en señal de olvido.

– ¡No ya te dije que es Es Inovaricon de la rosa gliterning y Tentennicon mitalirias vacon Amma! – dijo ya molesta lanzandole una bola de agua que lanzo a Naruto hacia un estanque.

– saben mejor solo dígannos Ino y Tenten, para que no haya una pelea aquí. – dijo interviniendo el hadita de la luz para calmar la tensión y mas a su amiga que estaba a punto de lanzarle una vola mas grande a Naruto.

Después del incidente con los nombres les enseñaron muchas cosas del bosque y de los secretos que ocultaba este mismo, lo que no sabían es que precisamente al anochecer los guardias arribaron a las afueras del bosque pensando que por fin, terminaría su búsqueda…


	6. Chapter 6

hola chicos(as) lamento informarle que la otra semana no podre subir capi, pero no los quiero dejar con la duda asi que subire hoy el capi nos leemos dentro de una semana los quiero y no dejen de poner sus reviews.

Este capi esta dedicado a Luna Haruno, gracias por todos tus reviews, siempre me encanta leerlos deveras muchas gracias! ^_^

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (si fueran mios seria famosa)

-bla bla- dialogo de los personajes.

***** cambio de escena.

(Bla bla) aclaraciones.

En su mayoría narrará Sakura.

CAPITULO 6:

Mas alla de la luna,

Mas alla de mi.

Cuando estés cerca,

Cuando pueda abrazarte.

Estarás cerca de mi,

Estarás conmigo.

Te amare,

Me amaras.

Pero se que es solo un sueno,

Solo una fantasía,

Una ilusión.

Solo los tontos creen en una ilusión.

Pero si es asi,

Prefiero ser tonta.

Mientras nuestros héroes dormían plácidamente, los guardias se adentraron en el bosque, pero como antes mencionado los guardias recibían ayuda de una bruja, que les decía exactamente donde se encontraba la princesa.

– señor ¿está seguro que es por aquí donde se encuentra la princesa? – menciono uno de los guardias al subordinado de la reina.

– ¡Claro que si Neji! Si no fuera así esa bruja estaría muerta ahora mismo. – contesto molesto.

Así siguieron el camino que les prometía encontrar por fin a la escurridiza princesa, puesto que en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de encontrarla pero cuando llegaban ella acababa de partir.

En el momento en que los guardias invadieron en bosque las hadas presintieron el peligro, y rápidamente avisaron a nuestros héroes que dormían plácidamente.

""""""""""""

De inmediato me levante al oír a las hadas decirme:

– Sakura despierta, el peligro está cerca – asi que me apresure y desperté a Naruto.

– !Naruto despierta! – le dije fuertemente para que se levantara, pero el perezoso seguía durmiendo y para colmo se acomodo mejor, lo que hizo que me enfadara.

– !DESPIERTA BAKA! – le grite despertandolo de golpe lo que causo que se levantara tan asustado que no atinó bien al levantarse y se callo golpeándose la cabeza, era tan gracioso verlo agarrándose la cabeza por gran chinchón que le salio que no aguante la risa.

Naruto solo me miro con cara de niño regañado con lagrimitas en los ojos, asi que solo le dije que se apresurara que nos venían persiguiendo y debíamos salir lo mas rápido posible.

Nos despedimos de las haditas, pero el hada Ino Yamanaka se negó a dejarnos solos, así que no me quedo de otra más que aceptar su ayuda.

Supongo que se preguntaran porque es que no estamos con mi querido dragón, pues es porque él dijo que lo meloso de las hadas no le gustaba así que se quedó fuera del bosque alegando que si se acercaba a un hada vomitaria, asi no me quedo de otra mas que dejarlo pues no conocía el vomito de dragón y no me apetecía conocerlo.

"""""""""""""""

Muy cerca de allí uno de los soldados se sentía cada vez mejor ya que cumpliría su juramento, y me refiero al soldado Sasuke Uchiha que cada vez se sentía mas confiado, que al momento de divisar algo a lo lejos emprendió la carrera de su vida, siguiéndole muy de cerca los demás.

""""""""""""

Lo podía sentir, cada vez más cerca, se me acercaba el peligro, lo sentía, porque no lo sé, pero lo sentía. Así que agarre la mano de Naruto y corrí con todas mis fuerzas guiada por Ino que hacia lo posible por sacarnos lo mas rápido que podía del bosque.

""""""""""""

Y en un momento dado sasuke logro divisar a la princesa, corriendo junto a un chico rubio, al cual no le tomo importancia ya que su objetivo era Sakura lo que mas quería y necesitaba para regresarla a Litos y cumplir su juramento al rey, corrió con más fuerza aun cuando la vio mas cerca. Al percatarse de que la princesa era muy rápida tomo un extravío para poder salir frente a ella y así lograr detenerla. Y así lo hizo justo apareciendo frente a ella bloqueando el camino, pero fue tan rápido e inesperado que cuando Sakura lo vio no pudo detenerse y choco contra Sasuke cayendo ambos a tierra y aventando a Naruto hacia un arbusto, a los segundos los demás guardias que lo acompañaban rodeando a ambos y sacaron a Naruto del arbusto donde callo, lastimosamente el golpe fue lo suficientemente intenso que lo noqueó de inmediato, nuestra querida hada intento hacerles frente muy valientemente, pero al ser vampiros a los que trataba de enfrentar no salió muy bien, intento hacerlo de nuevo pero fue detenida por la mano de Sakura.

Ella sabía que si el hadita seguía peleando podría salir muy lastimada o incluso morir, cosa que no permitiría, le agradeció y con un poco de sus poderes la alejo lo más prudentemente posible.

El subordinado de la reina se adelantó a hablare.

– princesa necesito que vuelva al reino, la reina está preocupada por usted, ya que salió sin permiso del reino. –

– No volveré, lo lamento por mi padre pero no regresare –

Contesto firmemente.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, en ese instante el guardia sasuke se adelantó a los demás y dijo:

– Lo siento princesa, pero su padre falleció…

Lejos de ti,

Lejos de la vida.

Se extingue mi existir,

Mi alma se desintegra.

Mi corazón se desgarra,

Mi interior se quebranta.

Sin ti dada es igual,

Nada tiene sentido.

Mis ojos se cierran del dolor,

Mis lágrimas salen sin control.

Mi mete se cierra,

Al igual que mi corazón.

Prefiero morir a tu lado,

Prefiero dejar de existir.

Mas se que no seria justo,

Nada es justo.

Ahun hay alguien que confía en mi,

Ahun tengo a alguien a quien proteger.

Mi único consuelo,

Mi única salida.

Desearía estar a tu lado,

Mas se que no es posible.

Algún dia superare esta tragedia,

Pero mi corazón jamas lo superara.

Eras todo para mi,

Ahora ya no estas,

Espero algún dia poder estar junto a ti una vez mas.

Mas se que es solo una ilusión.


	7. Chapter 7

hola aqui yop con un nuevo capi, no es muy largo pero espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus reviews!

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

-bla bla- dialogo de los personajes.

***** cambio de escena.

(Bla bla) aclaraciones.

En su mayoría narrará Sakura.

CAPITULO 7:

El sol ya no brilla,

La luna dejo de iluminar.

Todo es oscuridad,

Ya nada tiene sentido,

Nada tiene razon de ser.

No importa cuanto ansiaba ser parte de la luz,

La oscuridad me seguia arrastrando hacia atras.

No lo podía creer, en ese momento me sentí morir, mi padre estaba muerto, ¿pero como?, mire hacia un lado buscando a Naruto que se empezaba a despertar, la mirada de los guardias era tas orrible, solo me miraban con lastima, lo que me hizo enojar mas aun, sentia rabia y dolor a la vez, no lo aguante mas y caí de rodillas al suelo con las manos en el rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Después sentí la mano de Naruto sobre mi espalda, me levante y me lancé a sus brazos a llorar sin consuelo.

"""""""""""""

Después de todo eso, no tuve de otra mas que regresar a Litos, quería ver a mi padre o al menos por ultima vez o lo que quedara de el.

Hera mucho el camino que debería de recorrer ya que cuando me encontraron me encontraba a miles de kilómetros de Litos, senti que debia cumplir mi deber como princesa asi que no podia seguir con lo habia comenzado, libere a mi querido dragón puesto que no lo obligaria a estar conmigo en el reino sin poder volver a ver la luz del dia, quise hacer lo mismo con Naruto dejarlo ir, pero se rehusó le explique de donde venia y lo que era, pero eso no lo hizo cambiar de parecer y no me quedo mas opción que aceptar su compania, ya que por lo menos tendria un amigo a mi lado.

Todo iba normal, o por lo menos algo asi, los guardias alfin comprendían mi dolor y optaron mejor por callar.

Solo una duda surgió en mi mente, y era: ¿Cómo es que mi padre murió? No le creo a Kabuto, mi padre jamás moriría de la forma en que me lo dijo, como quiere que crea que mientras revisaban escucho un ruido y cuando fue aver mi padre se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una barra de metal atravesandolo, y segun el dijo que no fue lo sufucientemente rapido mientras su cuerpo se consumia y le pidio que me encontrara para regresarme al reino, la verdada no se si creerlo mi padre es mas rápido que eso, y lo mas extraño es que solo Kabuto era el único que estaba con el, que según el no pudo ver que paso exactamente.

""""""""""""""

Ya es de noche, y claro solo viajamos de noche, pero estoy cansada, así que optamos por acampar unas horas, recuperar fuerzas para poder seguir, después de todo solo estamos a una noche para llegar a Litos.

Kabuto sospecho que no confiaba mucho en el, así que me pidió ir a caminar un rato no muy lejos para explicarme bien que paso.

No me fiaba en el pero acepte y ese fue mi mayor error, cuando ya ninguno podía vernos u oírnos, se aproximó detrás de mi y me abrazo, admito que eso si fue raro y crei que solo queria consolarme, pero al instante sentí algo raro, así que aparte muy fuertemente a Kabuto, derrepente lo vi con una daga en su mano, ¿que pretendía hacer el con eso?, y fue ahí donde lo comprendí, lo que consevo mis sospechas "el mato a mi padre".

Le pregunte que era lo que había hecho, y no contesto, se abalanzó sobre mi, cortando un poco la parte superior de mi pecho, la pelea había comenzado, recuerdo que de ninna observaba mucho a Kabuto, siempre fue muy fuerte y hábil, yo nunca recibí entrenamiento así que no sabia que hacer, me defendí como pude, pero parecía enloquecido, y claro me era difícil desviar sus ataque.

En determinado momento, estuvo apunto de matarme pero algo o mas bien alguien lo interrumpió, y ese alguien era mi querido amigo Naruto, lo detuvo y le grito que se detuviera... y paso... paso lo que nunca rei poder ver y lo que mas me dolió, mas que mil puñales juntos, mas que el caer de miles de metros, mas que morir quemado, mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, Naruto, mi querido amigo Naruto caía al piso muerto atravesado con el puñal que utilizo Kabuto contra mi al principio, lágrimas salada empezaron a salir de mi ojos sin detenerse, Kabuto lo único que dijo fue que "no le estorbara en su misión", por eso lo mato.

Mi visión se nublo rapidamente, algo dentro de mi hervía con tanta rabia que simplemente lo deje salir.

"""""""""""""""

En ese preciso momento un aura negra cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura, sus lindos ojos verdes pasaron a ser negros, se veía maldad y odio en ellos, levanto su mano y de ella emanó algo parecido a llamas que claramente no le hacían daño alguno, y de repente desapareció, Kabuto no salía de la impresión de lo que acababa de ver. En instantes sintió algo que le quemaba el pecho, instintivamente se vio, y lo que vio no le agrado, de su amplio pecho salía lo que parecía una mano cubierta de sangre, voltio su rostro y la vio justo a los ojos, en ese instante grito de dolor, su cuerpo empezó caerse por pedazos terminando así con la vida de Kabuto, después de eso Sakura salio de trance y al verse las manos cubiertas de sangre no entendia que habia pasado y asi sin mas callo desmayada.

"""""""""""""

Todo pasó tan rápido, no recuerdo con claridad lo que paso, solo recuerdo sentir una furia enorme y luego, nada. Sentí mí cuerpo adolorido, y algo que sujetaba mis manos con fuerza, abrí los ojos lentamente pero lo que vi me asusto mas de lo creí pues no era el mismo lugar en donde me encontraba antes…


End file.
